Miss
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Songfic ambientado con la canción "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith que acompaña los pensamientos de Fyero mientras mira dormir a su adorada Elphaba en aquella última noche que pasan juntos.


Mi primer escrito de Wicked :3 con esta parejita y la canción de Aerosmith que le da título. :3 ojalá que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

El suave sonido del crepitar de las llamas es ahogado por los susurros nocturnos propios de un bosque, la luz de la hoguera se pierde entre los miles de gruesos y retorcidos árboles que se deben sortear si se quiere llegar al corazón de aquella fortaleza natural, sin embargo ante todos los peligros que puedan asechar desde las sombras, Fyero se mantiene tranquilo mirando al fuego danzar suavemente con el viento, mientras Elphaba duerme entre sus brazos.

Él no da señales de adormecerse aunque la respiración de su amada mezclada con los sonidos de la naturaleza formen el más dulce de los arrullos. No, hoy Fyero no dormirá, se quedará toda la noche vigilando su sueño, sencillamente porque dadas las circunstancias cada momento juntos debe ser atesorado.

"No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría y no quiero extrañarte, pues incluso si soñara contigo, el más dulce sueño no alcanzaría, aún te extrañaría y no te quiero extrañar"

Sonríe cuando la bruja malvada susurra su nombre en sueños y la curiosidad hace a su mente volar ¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Estará él en su mente? Nunca se lo ha dicho pero a veces la sueña caminando por un mundo utópico donde dónde no debe preocuparse de un mago farsante, donde no debe preocuparse de traiciones, persecuciones ni nada, un mundo donde simplemente es feliz.

"No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría y no quiero extrañarte, pues incluso si soñara contigo, el más dulce sueño no alcanzaría, aún te extrañaría y no te quiero extrañar"

Siente su corazón cerca del de ella y suspira abatido al recordar que con un simple error, esos latidos podrían dejarse de escuchar para siempre, intenta no pensar en ello pero es difícil cuando sabe que por la mañana deberán separarse y es incierto si alguna vez se volverán a encontrar, será difícil dejarla ir cuando él quisiera ir a su lado, pelear a su lado y si es necesario morir a su lado sujetando su mano al partir para así tener la seguridad de explorar juntos el más allá. Pero ella nunca lo permitiría, por eso se contenta con disfrutar su compañía agradeciendo mentalmente a los dioses existentes por haber que permitido el milagro de hacerlos coincidir en el mismo lugar y tiempo.

"No quiero perderme ninguna sonrisa, no quiero perderme ningún beso, solo quiero estar aquí contigo, solo así, sólo quiero abrazarte, sentir tu corazón cerca del mío y estar en este momento por el resto del tiempo"

Las tenues luces del alba filtradas entre los árboles lo sorprenden rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, ha estado en vela toda la noche, simplemente contemplándola, cuidándola. Sonríe y decide dejarla dormir un poco más, sabe que ella lo regañará por no haberla despertado para cambiar guardia, más aunque lo hubiera hecho él no habría podido dormir, ¿Qué tal si sonreía de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si lo nombraba otra vez? ¿Y si la perdía para siempre? ¿Y si algún día extrañaba todos esos detalles?

"No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido porque te extrañaría y no quiero extrañarte, pues incluso si soñara contigo, el más dulce sueño no alcanzaría, aún te extrañaría y no te quiero extrañar"

Sin embargo bajo las tenues luces que se filtran entre los árboles una idea se forma en su mente; que ella no lo deje acompañarla no quiere decir que él no pueda seguirla e intervenir solo si las cosas llegasen a ponerse en su contra.

Sonríe porque está decidido; la va a proteger sin importar lo que pueda perder en el camino, pues siempre que ella esté bien él habrá ganado la batalla, sabe que las cosas pueden salir mal así que centra toda su atención en captar cada detalle de ella, como si fuera la última vez que la ve, porque puede que lo sea, el miedo lo presiona a beber su esencia, de modo que graba en su memoria su risa, sus besos, el sonido de su respiración, la manera en la que sus labios pronuncian entre sueños su nombre sin querer, porque inconscientemente sabe que quizá las cosas cambien, que quizá no pueda verla nunca más, que quizá un día lejano extrañe todos esos detalles.

Y él no quiere extrañar nada.


End file.
